The second you say hello
by ilovetwilightalot
Summary: edward and bella have been bff for forever snce they were born and now there in high school.this is the story of them tring to figure out life and love. ok ima be honest im horriable at summarys but read our story you wont be disappointed i promise.:


**BPOV**

"_HI BELLS!" I jumped so high when eddie yelled in my ear. I was watching TV alone in the livingroom when he just appeared out of nowhere._

"_Ahhhh!" I fell off my beanbag and put my hand on my heart, as I faced Eddie standing there crouched over,his eyebrows all furrowed out of concern for me. "Geez eddie! are you trying to give me a heart attack!? be more louder next time!" I playfully scolded him,but I guess he didn't know that I was playing around because his face got all sad._

"_im sorry just go home now,I didn't mean to get you scared and mad at me…" he turned around and headed for the door.I ran and hugged him._

"_No! don't go eddie,I was kidding.I love it when you come over,you just gave me a little to watch chowder with me?"I asked batting my eyelashes knowing that he loved chowder like me and couldn't resist the urge to watch eyes lit up when I said chowder_

"_Chowder's on!?" he pratically screamed as he ran around me and plopped down on my beanbag,his eyes fully focused on the Tv. I pouted "hey! I thought you cam here to see me! and your on MY beanbag go get yours its in the corner." I whined and he gave me a sheepih smile when he got up and hugged me "sorry Bellie! but you know how I get with 's the coolest show in the whoooooole universe!" I hugged him back and nodded "that's true! chowder is super cool and the best show ever!" I helped him grab his beanbag and placed it next to was green with purple spots because they were my favorite colors and the green was the same color of edward's had pretty eyes for a boy and funny colored I loved his hair,it made him special eddie,there was no other boy that looked like eddie. his beanbag was blue with brown spots. he said because he thought blue made me look more pretty and the brown because my eyes were a really pretty brown that reminded him of chocolate. We sat down and watched the chowder marathon for two hours then it was time for dinner. my mom knocked on my door and stuck her head in._

"_bella wash up and come downstairs for din-" my mom cut off when she spotted edward. she smiled warmly at him "hi there Edward! would you like to stay for dinner tonight? we're having hamburgers." she offeres,edward nodded his head eagerly."yes please! I LOVE hamburgers!" he stood up and hugged my mom,she patted his back and laughed. "alright then you and bells go wash up and come downstairs,ill let your mom know." she walked out leaving us in my room._

"_hey eddie!.RACE YOU!" I ran out my room down the hall and into the bathroom while he shouted behind me "hey! no fair bella! you cheated!" he pouted when he walked into the bathroom. I kissed his cheek and he smiled "there now we both win!"I stated happily as I bounced out the bathroom.I went downstairs with had something fat in his pocket."hey what's that?" I pointed at it and he tried to hide it "it's a surprise bellie! you cant see it yet!" he rolled his eyes at me. now this time I pouted I didn't like surprises. we ate dinner and my dad talked to eddie about him and eddie's dad carlisle taking eddie and em to the park to play some football. after we ate dinner eddie had to go home so me and my mom walked him next door."go on bell's ill be here." my mom stopped on the sidewalk while I walked with eddie to his front door."oh wait! your present!" eddie yelled as he dug into his pocket. he pulled out a zebra striped thing and held it out to me. it was soft and fat. it was a stuffed animal._

"_thanks eddie!….what is it?" I asked frowning trying to figure out what it was. he frowned too " it's a mole! me and my mommy made it for you because a real mole is brown like your hair and eyes! but I know you like zebras because of their pretty stripes so I got mommy to use zebra fabric instead of the brown one. Your birthday is in a couple of days but I couldn't wait to give it to you! I finished it today and ran right over.I got to choose what I wanted on it and mommy did the sewing!do you like it?" he asked his eyes shining brightly with excitement and curiousity.I hugged him tight "I love it! thanks eddie! im going to name him zeebeau."I said proudly,staring at it and stroking it. his eyebrows knitted together in confusion "like Z-e-e-b-o?" he tilted his head to the side I shook my head."no like last part is french it means mommy told me taught me how to spell it and I like it so his name will be zeebeau."I stated proudly and eddie grinned "I like it too then!"he gave me his crooked side of his lips would go a little high than the other.I loved that smile,he only smiled that smile at him smile at me at that moment was when I knew that I love edward."_

"Sooo Bella…."I heard mike's annoying voice say,snapping me out of my wonderful flashback.

uggggggh me no likey mikey. I was mad at him for interrupting my flashback of my younger days,when I didn't have a crush on my best friend.I loved my best friend Edward Cullen formerly known as Eddie but once he was 13 he was no longer eddie he was Edward or sometimes Ed although I was still allowed to call him eddie but only when we were alone otherwise alice would get jealous.I have been in love with him since I was 10 and we shared our first kiss wanted to have that with eachother because I couldn't trust anyone else with that, and I trusted edward with my life. I felt fireworks when we kissed but I guesses he felt nothing.I had loved him since I was 6 when he gave me my mole zeebeau which I still have,but back then I didn't realize what kind of love that it was until I was I turned 13 was when it all got confusing and hard for me.I grew boobs and hips,my legs got a bit longer and my nose grew in to fit my face,my upper lip was slightly bigger than the other. I started growing hair where I didn't god razors and shaving cream was invented!I didn't like myself at all I was very uncomfortable with my new body,I felt as if my boobs were to small and my forehead was way too big and my butt was practically gone as if it had disappeared of the face of the put it blunt I hated my new body every other girl I knew had the right sized boobs and an ass and they all just transformed into beautiful teenage girls while I was stuck in an awkward stage.I felt unequal standing next to my best friends,they were all good got extremely tall and started getting muscles at 13 and now he looked like a bodybuilder,rosalie had a body that models would kill for and the face of an angel,alice was the most beautiful pixie you could have ever seen,jasper was extremley tall and quite muscley but not like … was gorgeous standing at 6ft4 he was the shortest of the was 6ft7 and Jas was 6 bronze hair was no longer in a neat cut like it was in his kid days or that "skater hair he had as a pre-teen in middl school but now it was slightly longer and messy,it was all over the place almost as if it was couldn't tame it,but he worked his eyes were just a gorgeous emerald sparkling green.I love his eyes and were my favorite part of his face they were both tied with his swoon worthy crooked was a preteen he was just as lanky as you can get got into soccer and basketball in the 7th grade and built muscle. he was now on the soccer and football in soccer and emmett was captain in football while he was co year previously he was on the baseball and basketball teams,captain for both,perfect athlete while I could barely walk across a flat surface without trippig and falling on my arm muscles were hard and and jas were way buffer than he was but edward was just the right amount of"beefy-ness" seeing as I was his best friend I had seen what was under his gray shirt.I knew for a fact(from harmless and inconspicuous ogling) that he had a chiseled and hard chest and rock solid his voice had gotten deeper,but it was so gentle and boy was just I wasn't and in my awkward and him could never be more than best friends because me and him didn't go people are only with other beautiful other best friends were proof of that.

I ignored the annoying blonde midget and continue taking these lame biology notes. I mean its lame because like seriously who needs to know how to cut open a frog the right way. poor froggies .If only they knew what would happen to their tiny green slimy bodies after they died. No more hoppy or jumpy for them but cold lab tables pointy sticks and little ominous looking knives and no offense to the froggies but they smelled so bad. Mike suddenly tapped my shoulder

"pssssst bellla!pssssssssttt! BELLA!" He whisper screamed in my ear.

"MIKE!! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I yelled exasperatedly.

Here I am trying to take notes and be the awesome student that I am and here's Mike Wallace

Newton annoying my ear, I don't even know why he asks me questions. I hate his stupid guts and wished he would get stabbed by a fork and die. So of course me being Bella, I turn and ask very politely what the hell he wants.

"mike you're so annoying! What the H-E double hockey sticks do you want?!!" I yelled so loudly the whole class turned to stare at me. Mike's eyes got a little wide at my tone.

"well umm bella I just wanted to point out that you had toilet paper stuck to your shoe…" he mumbled

as he pointed towards my right shoe.

"ohhh…heh…thanks mike. WAIT!" Wth?! How did I get toilet paper on my shoe?! And when?! I didn't even go near a toilet today…hmmm suspicious! Grr ALICE! she had offered to tie my shoe for me before class I had thought that,that was a little weird….

I turn to glare at her and she gave me a fake innocent smile and a wave. "I WILL get you back for this Alice Cullen. I will get my revenge! Mark my words pixie. IT. IS. ON. LIKE. DONKEY. KONG. Midget!" I mouthed to her as she mouthed back "BRING IT ON BEYOTCH!"

Ten minutes later I thought of a plan.

It was evil. It was genius. It was diabolical and I, Bella Swan, thought of it, I was mega proud of myself. I secretly slid out of my chair when the lights went off so that we could watch a video on dissecting frogs. Aww let us have a moment of silence for froggies everywhere. Ok anyways back to the mission at hand. I was sneaking under desks and moving chairs and shoving peoples' feet away from me. Some people really needed to wash those things. Like Lauren Mallory for example her feet really needed to have a meeting with soap and water and maybe some scented lotion would do her some good too. Because her feet or as I like to call them, things, were stin-kaaaay! Gosh! Did she ever wash those things?! If not then she should really save us all the torture and NOT wear flip flops we would REALLY appreciate the non-smelly room.

So currently I was sitting under Alice's desk and I was untying her shoes, unlacing, delacing (is that a word?…hmm well it is now!) her shoelaces. this was my evil plan. She sits at the desk with two other people. why two other people you ask? well they had to make room for Mr. clingy-to-my-first-girlfriend over there. Eric was squished between his girlfriend Tia and Alice. My plan was to tie their shoes together. Awesome right? I know its amazing ahahaha. I was almost finished tying Eric's and Alice's shoes when I thought of another evil idea. I made sure I had a clear path back to my desk so that I could make an easy escape. It was all clear. smiling evilly I placed my hand on Alice's leg. I heard a tiny gasp and then a huge smack "Eric! You turd! Keep your hands to yourself! don't play grab hands with me you oversized yoda! HMPH!" I heard Alice shriek. I had to bite down on my lip to keep myself from laughing out loud. I did it again and bolted. well I went as fast as I could go on my hands and knees I quickly sat in my chair and pretended like I was there the entire time as the lights went on. Alice gasped again after I had touched her leg. "LISTEN MR. PERVY HANDS! DO NOT TOUCH THE PIXIE MATERIAL HERE! THIS IS JASPER'S PROPERTY ONLY!" she shrieked even louder. She was standing and pointing her tiny little finger in Eric's clueless, confused and scared face.

"Ms. Cullen does there seem to be a problem here?" Mr. Molina asked her staring at the scene unfolding before his very eyes. Ohh Vincey Vince, if only you knew the war had just begun I thought evilly. little naïve Vince Molina. Vince, Vince, Vince, Vince, Vince… wait…when did I learn his first name? And when did I start using it instead of his teacher? I shuddered ……ugh creepy.

"Well Mr. Molina, Yoda over here keeps touching my thigh and feeling me up!" Alice reported then turned to glare at poor clueless and innocent Eric. "Hey Eric! have you ever heard of something called personal space!? GOSH! Stay out of my breathing bubble!" Alice waved her hands around to emphasize her point. Tia looked murderous as she glared at Eric. "You bastard!" she yelled as she slapped him across the face. he shot up of his chair crying "Mis-ter MO-Li-NA! I did no su-such TH-THING! TIA! Sugar pie! I swear I did not touch Alice's leg! I have loved you from the very first day. I am de-de-de-voted to you my sweet sweet honey muffin! Touching her leg would be like touching a dead frog. Its gross! Only you hold my interest." Eric cried as Alice looked offended at his last words. "what! Are you trying to say that I'm repulsive to you Eric Yorkie!!?" she shouted as she glared at Eric causing him to cower in fear from her death stare. "umm…umm no! Alice You're so pretty and nice and short-" he was cut off "WHAT!?" Tia and Alice both yelled at the same time "PRETTY!?ERIC! IM YOUR GIRLFRIEND REMEMBER!?" Tia yelled defiantly as she stomped her foot. "PRETTY!?!? I, ALICE CULLEN, DO NOT GET CALLED PRETTY ERIC LAURENCE YORKIE! AND SHORT!? NOBODY. CALLS. ME. SHORT!! YOU WILL PAY!" my plan was working perfectly. I could not stop the laughter that was bubbling up in my throat. I had to clamp my hand onto my mouth to keep my giggles silent. My guess was that Alice caught on right at that moment cause she stopped glaring at Eric and turned to face me. I gulped I knew I was in trouble now.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and pointed square ate me "SABOTAGE!" and boy did she have some serious lungs that one.

"Isabella Marie Swan did you have anything to do with this!?"

I look at her in the most innocent expression I could muster at the moment and say "what? Me? Alice I'm offended you could possibly think that I, your best friend would have anything to do with your situation at th-" but I was cut off short.

"shut up Bella I know it was you" She glared at me. Suddenly I wasn't so sure I wanted to let her get up until I unlaced her shoes but it was to late. She started to get up and walk towards me and I saw it all in slow motion. If I wasn't so terrified I might have enjoyed it but turns out I didn't…..Ok maybe a little bit.

"Bella I'm going to ge-"she was cut off by the floor that just hit her in the face. I knew I shouldn't have laughed but I just couldn't help it, so me along with the rest of class started laughing. Eric had been laughing until he tried to get up to and fell along side her. Tia thought it was also funny but she was smarter then Eric and Alice and actually looked down at her feet. Dang it! She untied herself and walked away. By the time Alice hit Eric, untied her shoes, and got up she was literally red with anger. But I still couldn't stop laughing until she said the unspeakable words. The words you only tell your best friend in the entire world. The one you trust with your life 89% of the time. The one you tell everything to, yeah the one and only. She said it then quicker than I could comprehend.

"Isabella Marie Swan so help me lord Jesus if you don't stop laughing I will tell Edward everything." she threatened giving me her most hardest glare.I froze with fear.

I've known Alice for a very long time and I knew she was capable. I stopped laughing immediately. She got that horrible "I have gotten you back but this is just the beginning" smile on her face. I HATED this smile, not only did it scare the living crap out of me it also meant that I was going to do every single thing she told me to because she knows me too well.I was going to regret this I know ! the things I do just so this beaufitul boy doesn't find out my secret.

**A/N-k so this is me and my best friend's story its just started in my room one day and we were like we should write a story. And she was like k. lol:] **_(hi! this is said Bestie here! im Cyn! the one in bold is mory :D…ok so she lied! what a lying liar who lies! lol I was the one who suggested we write the story! I grabbed her laptop and started typing this, it was a complately random thing to do but her house was empty and we were sitting in her room on the floor in the see she was moving =( she now lives in texas while sadly I am still here in vegas. she was reading one of my favorite FF stories that I recommended that she called it awesome! chapter 8 is my fave writers are awesome!)_** aren't we great writers!?(voice leaking with sarcasm) so anyways back to the situation at hand were probably going to make this super long and probably a lot of lemons **(_mory will handle the lemons and Ed's POV I suck at both lol,mory just loves her lemons lol)_** and probably a lot of angst and of course humor so if you like that-oh and before I forget cause she's also writing this there's probably going to be romance and junk lol **_(hey hey hey now! don't be putting all this "romance" pressure on me! I will write whatever comes to mind woman! I will stab you with a fork(my very own creation of a threat after I watched pineapple express lol. I will have romance in here along with comedy because personally I think that everybody needs a great sense of humor to deal with all the problems of the world! and I love to laugh so yea :D)_** I'm just here to write lemons:p **_(TOLD YOU! lol :D)_** so yea I'm done boring your lives for the moment ;] oh and REVIEW if you want they are great fully liked and wanted :] **(_cyn here….again…lol I will not ask for reviews though you may leave them if you just that I don't ever review I swear im friggin lazy,so if I ask for reviews its just unfair because I don't give my fair share of I promise If you review I will start! I solemnly swear (I sound like Harry Potter lol)_

**P.S- I know you're probably like "dang leave us hanging much!?" but I promise lol we'll update…..SOON!:] **_(yes we will because Winter break starts tomorrow and my life is officially over ever since monkey here(mory) left me here in vegas to fend for myself and with nothing to that means I will be practically living by my computer is soo lucky she has a laptop cuz she can sit on her bed and type I have to sit at this dumb desk :p. so yes expect an update soon!_

_Next chappie: Ed's POV we will find out what goes on in his life and head lol oh and a little more adventures for our lovelies here. :D_

**-**_Cyn_** and Mory**


End file.
